


Обязательства

by KisVani



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Post-Canon, Warehouse 14
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клаудия всегда знала, что Хранилище — вампир, ведь и она сама принадлежала к этому виду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обязательства

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/gifts).



> Бета - Tajlina.  
> Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2014/15.

У Клаудии Донован была своя теория насчет Хранилища.  
Она считала, что и другие агенты думали о чем-то таком не раз и не два. Просто, если признать это вслух, то придется что-то менять. А ни один из них не был готов отказаться от бесконечных чудес, по крайней мере — надолго.  
Дело в том, как думала Клаудия, что Хранилище — само по себе вампир. Это объясняло и то, почему так немногие агенты доживают до старости, и то, почему они не способны просто уйти на покой и почему настолько зависимы от собственной работы. По крайней мере, те из агентов, кто являлся людьми.  
И, когда понимаешь, что Хранилище пользуется силами людей, что в нем работают, становится ясно заодно и то, почему они настолько преданы ему, почему готовы отдать всех себя работе… и то, почему на столь опасную работу привлекают простых смертных в девяноста процентах случаев. Если не больше.  
Из всех, кто был связан с Хранилищем 13, вампирами были только Хелена Уэллс, миссис Фредерик и, конечно, сама Клаудия. Это притом, что в той самой секретной службе, откуда пришли Майка и Пит, большую часть агентов составляли явно не люди.  
Много кто в современном обществе ворчал о таком явном перевесе, но тяжело спорить насчет расизма при выборе сотрудников, когда стоит вопрос о силе и выносливости. Не говоря уже о том, что мало какой человек так же безропотно встанет под пули, как вампир, и так легко оправится потом. После изобретения антисолнечной защиты, людей на опасных профессиях заметно потеснили вампиры. Это было предсказуемо.  
Тем не менее, и Пит, и Майка оставались простыми людьми. Точно так же, как Арти, Джинкс, даже Лина… и Эбигейл, если на то пошло.  
— Да я чувствую себя притесняемым меньшинством еще больше, чем всегда, — отмечала Клаудия.  
— Убери ноги со стола, — отвечал в таких случаях Арти, — а то станешь еще более притесняемой.  
— Занудный старикан, — фыркала Клаудия, но ноги убирала.  
Она не чувствовала себя неуютно в компании всех остальных, точно так же, как они не видели в ней угрозы, что было несколько непривычно. Несмотря на то, что вампиров, живущих открыто, сейчас насчитывалось не так мало, большинство людей сохраняли предрассудки на этот счет. Но здесь, в Хранилище, где чайник может исполнить желание (или создать хорька), времени на подозрения не оставалось…  
По крайней мере, Клаудия так думала, пока не познакомилась с Хеленой Уэллс. Странное дело: то, что они принадлежат к одному виду, должно было их объединить, но, на самом деле, Уэллс ее пугала.  
Не без причин. Чертовски весомых, если на то пошло. Например, Хелена Уэллс хотела уничтожить мир или, по крайней мере, повергнуть его в хаос. И еще угрожала жизни друзей Клаудии. Больше раз, чем это было бы вежливо, по крайней мере.  
Но, помимо этого, было еще что-то, что заставляло Клаудию каждый раз подозрительно щуриться и гасить в самой себе желание оскалиться и зашипеть.  
Это волновало ее некоторое время, а потом Уэллс перестала появляться на горизонте и проблема решилась сама собой.  
Так Клаудии казалось.

***

Вампиры, по крайней мере, урожденные, проще относятся к смерти, нежели люди. Они понимают, что их друзья и знакомые рано или поздно покинут этот мир. Кто-то быстрее, кто-то — столетия спустя. Даже условное бессмертие не убережет от гибели.  
Клаудия родилась вампиром. Оттого Клэр, ее сестра, которая была заперта в собственных снах, была для нее более весомой потерей, чем покоящиеся с миром родители.  
Смерть Арти, Майки, Пита, Джинкса… и других ее друзей не причинила бы Клаудии той же боли, что человеку. Хотя, конечно же, она тосковала каждый раз, когда слышала, что кто-то из ее знакомых и друзей болен или может умереть.

***

Через месяц после того, как погибла Майка, на пороге Хранилища 14 появилась Хелена Уэллс. Системы, послушные воле смотрительницы, разблокировали дверь, а путь подсветили зеленые стрелки на стенах и полу.  
— Я бы могла не пустить тебя, — сказала Клаудия, когда Уэллс пришла. — Даже хотела это сделать, знаешь ли.  
Сейчас Клаудия стояла наверху одного из стеллажей и пыталась понять, почему именно эта зона выглядит в системе, как черное пятно.  
Новых агентов едва успели нанять, заниматься техническими моментами тут было решительно некому, да и Клаудия вообще подозревала, что новое Хранилище артачится и просто хочет ее внимания.  
— Но пустила же, — ответила Уэллс, задирая голову, — даже интересно, почему с первого раза.  
— А были сомнения?  
Уэллс хмыкнула.  
— Думала, придется просить. Может быть — долго, — сказала она.  
Клаудия обнаружила, что система начинает отображать происходящее только на шестиметровой высоте и, вздохнув, принялась устранять баг со своего планшета. Это не заняло много времени, и меньше чем рез минуту черное пятно исчезло, заменившись сектором Хранилища.  
После этого Клаудия бесшумно спрыгнула на пол и ухмыльнулась Уэллс.  
— Мне говорить о том, что у меня получилось бы лучше, даже без связи с Хранилищем? — риторически спросила та.  
Клаудия закатила глаза. Странное дело: теперь Уэллс нервировала ее значительно меньше, чем раньше. Причины на это тоже были, но ни одна не казалась полностью подходящей.  
— Пустила я тебя из-за Майки, — перевела тему Клаудия, — я знаю, что вы были вместе эти годы. И сочувствую.  
— Да, были, — кивнула Уэллс, — но я не слишком жажду говорить об этом среди артефактов и предпочла бы пообщаться в более спокойной обстановке.  
— Вся наша жизнь среди артефактов, — пожала плечами Клаудия, — но я понимаю, на что ты намекаешь. Идем, тут поблизости есть отличное кафе, где можно заказать любую группу и резус…  
Уэллс покачала головой.  
— Не думаю, что тебе стоит покидать Хранилище.  
— О-о-о'кей, — протянула Клаудия, — будем считать, что ты не выглядишь супер-подозрительно, и останемся здесь.

***

За тот десяток лет, что Клаудия не видела Уэллс, та совсем не изменилась. Даже стиль в одежде остался прежним. Темный брючный костюм и белоснежная рубашка выглядели болезненно-опрятными, а темные волосы лежали так аккуратно, будто их владелица только что вышла их салона. Сама Клаудия, даже несмотря на вампирскую природу и свою связь с Хранилищем, всегда оставалась несколько взъерошенной. Глядя на Уэллс, ее так и тянуло хотя бы одернуть пиджак или пригладить волосы.  
— Что случилось с Майкой? — спросила Клаудия, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
Она называла это место «комнатой управления», здесь располагался основной интерфейс Хранилища 14, подходящий простым агентам, отсюда же осуществлялся доступ как к системе, так и к внешней сети. А еще тут стояло несколько диванов и мягких кресел с золотистой обивкой.  
— С Майкой — ничего, — ответила Уэллс, усмехаясь, и села в кресло напротив Клаудии, — кроме того, что она умерла. Печально, но нам так и не дали пожениться.  
— Сочувствую. Еще раз, — кивнула Клаудия, — так бывает.  
Браки людей и вампиров разрешали достаточно редко, несмотря на то, что оба вида сосуществовали вполне мирно, кое-что все еще оставалось за пределами «нормы» для общества.  
— Бывает много чего, — Уэллс улыбнулась, показывая клыки, — нам раз десять предлагали попробовать обращение.  
Клаудия подняла брови.  
— Я, кстати, удивлена, что вы не рискнули.  
— Ты не хуже моего знаешь, что Майка бы умерла, — ответила Уэллс, — Хранилище не выбирает тех, кто может перестать быть человеком… разве что ему нужен смотритель, но тогда оно предпочитает урожденных, вроде нас с тобой... в чем дело, ты не знала?  
Клаудия покачала головой. Она начала подозревать неладное сразу, некоторые дополнительные мысли появлялись из-за Парацельса, который тоже был вампиром, но до конца сформулировать свои мысли она была не готова. Все складывалось: если Хранилище питается силами агентов, которые в нем работают (что подтвердила нынешняя связь и то, что проблем стало значительно меньше с наймом первых двух людей), то логично, что вампиры, тоже не живущие полностью за счет самих себя, ему без надобности.  
— Подожди, хочешь сказать, что ты должна была быть смотрительницей? — спросила Клаудия.  
Уэллс рассмеялась.  
— Как видишь, я вовремя уволилась, чтобы эту роль на себя взяла Миссис Ф., — она пожала плечами. — Это не важно. Обращение не получилось бы, потому мы с Майкой не рисковали.  
На это Клаудия кивнула. Известно, что примерно пятьдесят процентов попыток обратить человека в вампира оканчиваются смертью. Никто не знает, почему именно, исследования пока не дали однозначного результата. Просто все знали, что это риск, и не пытались обрести вечную жизнь без весомых на то причин.  
— Грустно, что Майка ушла так быстро, — сказала Клаудия, — надеюсь, ты не пришла мстить Хранилищу за то, что оно лишило ее поводов жить дальше, или нечто подобное? Потому что в противном случае, я буду защищать его и защищаться сама.  
— Нет, хотя такая мысль приходила мне в голову, — Уэллс задумчиво выстукивала кончиками пальцев по ручке кресла какой-то замысловатый ритм, — но Майка умерла не из-за Хранилища. Точнее, не только из-за него.  
— Подозреваешь, что ее убили? — спросила Клаудия.  
Она читала заметку о смерти Майки: несчастный случай, машина полетела под откос.  
— Подозреваю, что у нее появились недоброжелатели во время работы на Хранилище, — ответила Уэллс.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня? — спросила Клаудия, наклоняясь вперед.  
— Работу, — ответила Хелена Уэллс, повторяя ее позу, — хочу снова стать агентом Хранилища. Это даст мне некоторую… свободу в действиях.  
— Не все будут этому рады, — Клаудия улыбнулась, показывая клыки, — но пусть катятся в Ад.

***

Много позже, после того, как Клаудия выслушала тысячу претензий по поводу ее выбора агента; после того, как Уэллс вышла на след убийц Майки; после того, как отыскала их и вызвала Клаудию, и они поквитались с ними по-своему; после того, как они спрятали трупы так, что никто никогда бы их не отыскал… после всего этого, Клаудия Донован и Хелена Уэллс опять сидели в комнате управления и смотрели на то, как перемигиваются огоньками сектора Хранилища 14. Все агенты разошлись, оставив только их. Вдвоем.  
— Мы какие-то неправильные вампиры, — задумчиво сказала Клаудия, — смерть Майки не должна была так сильно тебя задеть.  
— Мне напомнить, что именно ты разорвала горло тому типу, что ее заказал? — поинтересовалась Уэллс, пряча улыбку в бокале с шампанским. — Даже начинаю подозревать, что совершенно зря не ревновала ее к тебе.  
Клаудия хмыкнула и ответила быстрее, чем успела подумать:  
— Я хотела убить его не из-за нее, а из-за тебя.  
— О, это становится все интереснее и интереснее, — ответила Уэллс так, что по спине Клаудии пробежали мурашки, — будь добра, объясни эту мысль.  
Клаудия глубоко вздохнула и мысленно сказала себе, что она не ребенок, а взрослая женщина и, к тому же, не кто-то там, а смотрительница Хранилища 14. Страх и волнение перед Хеленой Уэллс ничем не обоснованы.  
— Майка была мне другом, — сказала Клаудия медленно, — я очень ее ценила и в чем-то даже хотела быть похожей… но в моем решении помочь тебе отомстить за нее было… ну желание наказать всех их за то, что причинили боль тебе. Вот так вот.  
— Приятно знать, что ты все это время видела во мне не только конкурента на место в Хранилище 14, — хмыкнула Уэллс, — а еще знать, что у моей начальницы есть ко мне кое-какие чувства. Настолько близкие к романтике, что она практически призналась мне в любви.  
— Да иди ты, — отмахнулась Клаудия. — Ни в чем я тебе не признавалась. Пока.  
— Пока, — улыбнулась Уэллс.  
Не будь она вампиром и не контролируй свое кровообращение: краска обязательно бы прилила к ее лицу.  
— Ты тоже мне небезразлична, — продолжила Уэллс, — но пока я предпочитаю об этом не думать.  
Теперь улыбнулась уже Клаудия.  
— У нас есть целая вечность на то, чтобы подумать и признаться, — сказала она, — времени хоть отбавляй. 


End file.
